Thelma the Whale
Thelma the Whale, commonly known as Mrs. Whale, is the friend of the puffins in Mossy Bay Island. She also travels to the North Pole. However, she is mostly seen from a distance on Mossy Bay. Physical Appearance She is a sperm whale in light blue colouring. Like all whales, she has a blowhole on the top of her head. Her eyes are colored dark blue. She has a pair of blue fins. Personality Thelma is very kind to Hercule and the puffins of Mossy Bay. However, she is always wise whenever someone asks for help. Besides living in Mossy Bay, Thelma is also very good at transportation by bringing Hercule, Sidney, and Snowbert across the glacier. She is also known for spraying water from her blowhole to save Snowbert from being stuck on a thicket of snow. She is also good at helping other animals like Sidney. Like all whales, Thelma cannot move when on beached on land. Thelma is one of the oldest animals living in Mossy Bay, as revealed in Episode 70. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of Hercule Mustache (first appearance, not named, no lines) * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay (no lines) Season 3 * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin (no lines) * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Snowbert's New Friend * The Story of Thelma the Whale Season 4 * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins Gallery Animation Ep 30 40.jpg|Thelma in the North Pole Ep 30 41.jpg Ep 30 42.jpg Ep 30 44.jpg Ep 36 0.jpg Thelma Whale.jpg|Thelma with her seashell-shaped ball. Puffins.jpg|Thelma being asked by the puffins. Miss Whale.jpg|Thelma in Season 2. Ep 36 E.jpg|The puffins on Thelma being trained by Hercule Moustache. Ep 36 G.jpg Ep 36 20.jpg Ep 58 60.jpg Ep 58 61.jpg Ep 60 50.jpg Ep 60 51.jpg Ep 60 52.jpg Ep 60 53.jpg Ep 60 54.jpg Ep 60 55.jpg|Thelma in the icy glacier Ep 62 25.jpg|Thelma and Sidney Ep 62 27.jpg Ep 62 28.jpg Ep 62 48.jpg Ep 62 52.jpg Ep 70 24.jpg Ep 70 26.jpg|Thelma and Jamie Ep 70 46.jpg|Thelma's mouth Whale.jpg|Thelma with a very big mouth. Ep 83 7.jpg Ep 83 8.jpg Ep 83 9.jpg Ep 83 10.jpg Ep 83 11.jpg Ep 83 13.jpg Ep 83 14.jpg Ep 83 15.jpg Ep 83 16.jpg|You can tell that the blue background behind Hercule is actually Thelma. Ep 83 18.jpg Ep 83 21.jpg Ep 83 22.jpg Ep 83 25.jpg Ep 83 26.jpg Ep 83 27.jpg Ep 83 28.jpg Ep 83 29.jpg Ep 83 30.jpg Ep 83 31.jpg Ep 83 44.jpg Ep 83 45.jpg Ep 83 46.jpg Ep 83 54.jpg|Thelma's tail can be seen on the right. Ep 83 55.jpg Ep 83 56.jpg Ep 83 57.jpg Ep 83 58.jpg|You can tell that one of the puffins sitting on the blue "background" is actually Thelma. Ep 83 59.jpg|The puffins sitting on Thelma and eating lunch. Ep 83 60.jpg Ep 83 61.jpg Ep 83 70.jpg Ep 83 75.jpg Ep 83 76.jpg Ep 83 78.jpg Ep 83 79.jpg Thelma face.jpg|Close up of Thelma. Ep 83 80.jpg|Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis sitting on Thelma while singing the sea shanty Ep 83 81.jpg Ep 83 85.jpg Ep 83 86.jpg Ep 83 87.jpg Ep 83 95.jpg Ep 83 96.jpg Trivia * She, along with Gunnar, Alfie, and Charlie, are the only characters that don't speak in Season 2. However, she, along with Gunnar, Alfie, and Charlie, are given speaking roles in Season 3 and 4. * Thelma does not speak outside Adobe Flash. The same thing is shared with Gunnar along with Alfie and Charlie. * She is the second resident to appear in another region besides the zoo and her home. The first is Hercule Mustache. * Thelma is based on a sperm whale. * There is a similar character named Sandy was featured in the animated series "Louie" (a series by Millimages). Both, she and Sandy are whales who are beached on land and are helped by protagonists by bringing them back on water. However, there are a difference between two. Louie and Yoko used a digger to bring Sandy back to the ocean. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie helped Thelma get back to the ocean by pushing her. Also, Thelma and Sandy are whales that are featured in Millimages cartoons. * Thelma is the first animal that only lives on water. The other one is Confuse-us. * She never spoke until Episode 60. * Thelma does not have a mouth until Episode 36. * Thelma is the third animal that gets yelled at with harsh words. The first is Melanie. The second is Gary. The fourth is Nigel. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Mossy Bay Island Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Visitors of the North Pole Category:Adults Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Secondary Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Cetaceans Category:Heavy Characters